chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gefallene Engel (Kapitel)
"Gefallene Engel" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Jace, Clary und Simon kehren ins Institut zurück, wo ihre Wunden versorgt werden. Es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Clary und Alec, der ihr vorwirft, Jace noch mehr zu rücksichtslosem Verhalten zu ermutigen, woraufhin Clary ihm vorwirft, dass er in Jace verliebt ist und sich deswegen so aufregt. Später kommt Simon zu ihr und schläft in ihrem Bett ein, während Jace Clary zu einem mitternächtlichen Picknick im Gewächshaus abholt, um dort in ihren Geburtstag hinein zu feiern. Inhalt Clary, Jace und Simon kehren ins Institut zurück, wo Hodge sie verärgert erwartet. Er hat schon von Alec und Isabelle alles erfahren. Er hält ihnen einen ärgerlichen Vortrag, da Jace Hodge nicht über die Party informiert hat. Danach landen Jace und Simon auf der Krankenstation, wo sie von Isabelle umsorgt werden. Jace wartet ungeduldig und gelangweilt darauf, dass Hodge zu ihnen kommt. Simon hat sich einen Knochen in seinem Fuß gebrochen. Er sagt Clary, dass er unbedingt mit ihr reden muss und sie sagt ihm, dass er zu ihrem Zimmer kommen soll, wenn er von Hodge behandelt wurde. Zu ihrer Überraschung küsst Simon sie auf die Wange, als sie gehen will. Clary verwirrt das sehr, weil es für Simon ungewöhnlich ist. Sie fragt sich, ob er Isabelle eifersüchtig machen will. Alec folgt ihr auf den Gang und will ebenfalls mit ihr reden. Er sagt Clary, dass sie das Institut besser verlassen sollte und sie wendet ein, dass sie nicht kann, weil beim letzten mal dort Dämonen auf sie warteten. Alec fragt, ob sie nicht irgendwelche Verwandten hat und wirft ihr vor, dass sie daran Schuld ist, dass Jace beinahe getötet wurde. Clary sagt, dass das alles eigentlich seine Idee war und Jace auch ohne sie gegangen wäre. Alec sagt, dass er Jace besser kennt und dass dieser glaubt, die Welt ganz allein retten zu müssen und kein Problem damit hätte, dabei auch zu sterben. Er wirft Clary vor, dass sie Jace dabei ermutigt. Clary fragt, was denn so schlimm ist, da sie ja schließlich Schattenjäger sind und der Kampf ihr leben ist und Alec schreit sie an, dass Jace normalerweise immer mit ihm unterwegs ist, so dass Alec ihm den Rücken decken kann. Er macht Clary weitere Vorwürfe und sie hält ihm vor, dass Jace ohnehin tut, was er will. Alec nennt sie egoistisch und sagt, dass Jace schon seine wirklichen Eltern verloren hat und nicht auch noch seine restliche Familie verlieren soll. Clary wird plötzlich schrecklich wütend, weil sie weiß, dass Alec eigentlich recht hat, aber auch wegen all der anderen Dinge, die ihr passiert sind. Ohne darüber nachzudenken sagt sie Alec, dass es sie nicht wundert, dass er noch niemals einen Dämon getötet hat, weil er zu viel Angst hat. Als Alec fragt, woher sie das weiß, sagt Clary, dass Jace ihr das erzählt hat. Alec will das nicht glauben und Clary freut sich darüber, dass es ihn verletzt. Um ihm noch mehr weh zu tun sagt sie Alec, dass er heimlich in Jace verliebt ist. Alec stößt sie gegen die Wand und sagt ihr wütend, dass er sie töten wird, wenn sie Jace jemals irgend etwas davon sagen sollte. Dann merkt er, was er tut, und geht zurück zur Krankenstation. Clary geht in ihr Zimmer, aber sie ist zu aufgewühlt zum schlafen und fängt an zu zeichnen. Erst Bilder vom Hotel, doch dann Jace und ihre Mutter. Schließlich fängt sie an zu weinen, und jemand klopft an die Tür. Es ist Simon. Er sieht immer noch schmutzig und zerrissen aus. Sie sitzen gemeinsam auf dem Bett und unterhalten sich. Irgendwie hat Hodge seinen gebrochenen Knochen geheilt. Simon will sich noch mal bei ihr bedanken, weil sie ihn gerettet hat, doch Clary will davon nichts hören. Simon wird sehr ernst und sagt ihr, dass er sie immer mehr gebraucht hat, als sie ihn. Sie legen sich schließlich aufs Bett, wie sie es als Kinder immer gemacht haben und reden weiter. Simon erzählt von dem Moment, kurz bevor er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt hat. Er fragt, ob Isabelle mit Jace schläft und Clary erklärt, dass beide eher wie Geschwister für einander sind. Simon sagt, dass er allein auf die Idee kam, den Cocktail zu trinken, weil er sich komisch fühlte und den Eindruck hatte, dass er Clary verliert und keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Leben hat. Clary fragt ihn, wie es war, eine Ratte zu sein, doch Simon behauptet, sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können. Simon wird müde und draußen wird es inzwischen dunkel. Clary steht auf und schlägt vor, etwas zu essen, doch Simon ist bereits eingeschlafen. Clary überlegt, was sie nun tun soll und will weiter zeichnen, doch es klopft und Jace steht vor der Tür. Er rückt nicht gleich damit heraus, was er will und redet viele merkwürdige Dinge, bis Clary sagt, dass sie wieder ins Bett will. Jace gesteht, dass Hodge ihn daran erinnert hat, dass Clary Geburtstag hat, doch sie wendet ein, dass das erst Morgen ist. Clary glaubt, dass er nur Isabelle und Alec aus dem Weg gehen, was Jace auch zugibt, da beide nur mit ihm streiten wollen. Hodge nervt ihn auch und Jace sagt, dass Clary wohl die einzige ist, die nicht mit ihm reden will. Sie sagt, dass sie lieber was Essen möchte und Jace holt eine Tüte hinter seinem Rücken hervor, in der er etwas mitgebracht hat. Er schlägt ihr vor, ins Gewächshaus zu gehen, um dort ein Picknick zu machen. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Hodge Starkweather * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood Irdische * Simon Lewis Dämonen Erwähnt * Ravener * Forsaken Orte * New York Institut Trivia * Jace fehlt eine winzige Ecke an einem seiner oberen Schneidezähne. Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel